Spherical plain bearings typically have a steel alloy or ceramic ball positioned in a steel alloy outer race. The outer race defines an inner surface contoured to receive the spherical ball therein. The ball slides and rotates relative to the outer race. Therefore, a lubricant is typically provided between the spherical ball and outer race to allow the bearing to be operable for extended periods of time.
The ball typically includes a shaft extending therefrom and the outer race includes an exterior mounting surface for engaging a complementary mating surface. Such spherical plain bearings can be used in rod ends which offer ease in mounting and adjustment of position in installations such as mechanisms, linkages, and control rods. Rod ends also provide a compact, lightweight, economical design alternative to a conventional housing installation. Rod ends can be used in aircraft, helicopters, jet engines, military vehicles, submarines, surface ships, transportation equipment, agricultural and recreational vehicles, lawn and garden equipment, material handling, and fluid power applications.